


Viridian

by itslilimethinks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslilimethinks/pseuds/itslilimethinks
Summary: sometimes you just need a green-haired, heavily pierced boyfriend to go on adventures with in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Viridian

**Author's Note:**

> a lil smth I drabbled for an irl with a thing for punk yamaguchi and an awful sleep schedule (hence the oddly specific reader)...and maybe i get it now. playlist linked below if you're interested (city pop brainrot incoming, please be aware.)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3xdkIO4Ciw1xh8cOHN0Kv2?si=66GPRKPmQvi2cEj4RXXMZQ

remember the days of consistent sleep schedules? it’s been a while, hasn’t it? the horrors of high school took that from you, and it doesn’t look like it’s coming back anytime soon. that was your reasoning anyways, as you sat wide awake in the am, and you didn’t think you’d ever been so bored in your life. you tried sleeping, but the curse of your nocturnal nature robbed you from rest anytime before two, and that was on a good day. you actually finished your work early for once (read: you cheated), and you already finished your daily quests for the day/night/whatever time it was by now. there was only one option left, the closest fellow night owl you could find: yamaguchi.

your boyfriend’s contact was up in a flash, and your fingers practically flew across your screen as a jolt of anticipation woke you up even more than you already were. you sent a quick “pssst are you awake,” and waited.

three little dots were your response, rolling back and forth lazily as you watched impatiently. yamaguchi typed...and typed..and typed...

“no.”

“ah, okay,” was your reply, equal parts amused and annoyed by his response. you knew he tried to get in bed on the early side, operative word being tried, but every once in a while he got hit with random bouts of insomnia. he claimed it was you rubbing off on him. part of you wondered if he’d text you back, or if that was the end of the conversation entirely. obviously, he wasn’t asleep. you tried to wait, but you were antsy and a little too comfortable for your own good. you shot him a text saying you were on your way, threw on something to keep you warm, and started walking.

a dazed yamaguchi opened the door, hair mussed and the barest bit of sleep crusting his eyes. all of a sudden, his text made a whole lot more sense. “oh my God,” you gasped, “were you actually asleep??”  
a yawn spread your boyfriend’s face as he mumbled, “i was close,” your eyes widened in panic and began apologizing immediately, but yamaguchi waved that away as he let you in, saying, “it’s fine. i missed you,” something warm and strong bloomed in your stomach, and you didn’t fight the smile that followed.

you stepped into yamaguchi’s place, a small, calm thing he had to himself. you used to question how he could afford a place like this, but when you started coming over more often he told you the entire exhausting tale. long story short, yamaguchi was good with his money. you went straight to the couch when you walked in and your boyfriend followed suit, the two of you curling up together. the moment you felt his touch your entire body relaxed; maybe you’d needed this more than you thought. it was nice to have someone by your side, especially if that someone was your favorite silver-studded, green-haired punk.

unsurprisingly, your eyes drifted to your boyfriend’s many piercings. you noted that he switched out his usual nose ring for a stud, no doubt so that it wouldn’t disturb his sleep. he rolled around far too much to risk a ring getting caught (and you thought the stud looked better on him anyway.) you travelled up the bridge of his nose and across his brow, catching sight of his eyebrow slit (the one you suggested when he admitted he was too nervous to get a brow piercing,) before tracing the curve of his ears. you counted them like stars: the earlobe piercing he’d had since before you met, the snakebite up the side and the float cartilage right above, and the still-fresh tragus that you remember picking out the stud for. a grin ghosted across your lips at the memory; you nearly picked an obnoxiously cute kitty cat one just to spite him. it was hard to see at this angle, but you knew there were a few more either covered by hair or clothes that you had yet to check up on.

“babe?” you asked quietly, noticing that yamaguchi’s breathing was just a little too shallow for that of a waking man. he hummed groggily in response, eyes fluttering open. a twinge of guilt made you cringe; he really was tired. “i’m sorry for waking you up,”

“i told you,” yamaguchi groaned in the way one does when they’ve only just woken and really mean no harm, “you didn’t wake me up. i was already awake,”

“i know, i just-” you started as yamaguchi pulled himself into more...stable condition. he moved you around in his arms and you let him as he readjusted your cuddling position, resting your head on his lap and idly stroking your hair.

“baby, it’s fine,” your partner asserted, firm but still exceptionally gentle. “i love you and i want to spend time with you. i don’t care what time it is. yeah?” you nodded, but insecurity was still fresh on your face. “say it back to me please,”

“yeah,” you muttered softly. you averted your eyes as he leaned over to leave a soft, sweet kiss on your forehead, shy but also completely and totally enamoured.

bringing his hand back up to your hair yamaguchi asked, “so what do you wanna do? we could watch a movie. or are you hungry? i can make us something,”

“can you?” you quipped. yamaguchi flicked your forehead for that one, and you hit him right back, resulting in a rather endearing playfight that sent you into a fit of indignant giggles and landed both of you tangled up on the floor. your boyfriend let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, relieved to see that you were feeling better. he always preferred your smile to your frown.

“seriously though, what do you wanna do?” he asked, and he shouldn’t have trusted the gleam in your eye.

“how do you feel about the outdoors?”

there’s something surreal about late nights in suburbia; the flickering yellow-toned street lights can hypnotize you if you’re not careful. the most familiar scenes turn foreign under off-white light and pitch-black skies. maybe this is why you wanted to go out so bad.

yamaguchi humored you when you suggested going for a walk, though he couldn’t deny that he got the tiniest bit anxious about the idea. armed with extra coats and pepper spray, the two of you left his house and made your way to the edge of town. his hand found yours as soon as he locked the door, and even though you’d been doing this for what feels like forever you still got a little bit giddy at the way you fit together so perfectly. you hoped you never grow out of this phase; the one where everything is old and new at once and you can’t remember how many anniversaries you’ve lived through or how many you have left. you talked about everything and nothing as you walk, just happy to be in each other’s presence. you were both busy people, you didn’t get this kind of time together often. soon the street lights started spacing out, and the stars glowed brighter as you drew further and further away from the light pollution of human society. you found yourselves looking at a dead-end road that faded into a silent wood, guarded by a rotting wooden gate and two flimsy words: no trespassing.

you looked at yamaguchi and he immediately stepped back. “no. no way. not happening,” he declared, and your smile only grew wider.

“that’s not very cash money,” you teased, and yamaguchi knew he was fighting a losing battle.

“trespassing in a mysterious wood in the middle of the night? that’s like asking to get shot at!” he protested. while those were very valid concerns, he was only half serious and he kind of looked forward to going on a little adventure with you. a little one. he had work in the morning.

after hopping the fence, (yamaguchi went first because he didn’t want you to land wrong and screw up your ankle for the millionth time,) you both walked forwards. yamaguchi insisted that if you were gonna do this, you weren’t going to get lost, so you took plenty of pictures of landmarks and promised to check for ticks when you got back too. thankfully you stumbled upon a clear-ish spot without too much trouble, and your boyfriend took way too long to swipe all the sticks away and lay down the extra jackets so you had something to sit on. the two of you sat down and immediately something caught your attention.

“listen!” you whispered excitedly, “do you hear that?” yamaguchi shook his head, careful not to disturb the quiet. you both sat in silence, your face screwed up in focus. nothing. nothing again, nothing for a moment until...there! something! your face lit up, and yamaguchi’s followed. “it’s a nightjar!” you exclaimed a little too loud, panicking immediately after. your boyfriend laughed, and you couldn’t help but join him. the bird sounded its call again and this time yamaguchi caught it, surprise splattered across his face. he breathed a sound of enchantment as you sprung into a detailed description of the nightjar genus and even though he had no idea what you were talking about, he still listened to the end. at some point while you were talking yamaguchi pulled out his phone, putting on one of your many shared playlists. you paused at the sound of one of your favorite songs and of course you both had to sing along. too bad you lost your train of thought in the process.

it was impressively rare for one of you to find a song the other didn’t like, which resulted in a lot of shared music accounts. you couldn’t pinpoint where your music taste started and yamaguchi’s ended. your whole relationship was like that, really. you started out as friends, but no one could tell when you crossed the line into romance, and neither could either of you. you remembered growing closer though. you remembered seeing yamaguchi come into class with his first new piercing and wishing you were brave enough to talk to him about it. you remembered working up the courage to work on a project with him, and realizing how stupid it was to be intimidated by the shyest person you’d ever met. you remembered talking about all the body mods the two of you dreamed of but were too nervous to get, and you remembered the day you agreed to cut your hair if yamaguchi dyed his. you remembered picking out the color with him (it was viridian) and staying up late doing it, and you remembered the way he lost his mind when you facetimed him with your new and improved hair length. the two of you went on this journey together, an odd amalgamation of impulse and self discovery that left both of you prouder than you’d ever thought you’d be. at some point along the way, you fell in love. you’re not even sure if you ever formally confessed, but did it matter? you made it here, and you were happy.

you didn’t remember laying down, but when you look to the side you realized that once again your boyfriend fell asleep. he’s really not cut out for this night owl stuff huh? you knew you had to go, get him home and in bed before the sun came up, but you still had a few moments here. you were well within your rights to cherish them.


End file.
